


Happy Little Memory

by Gatoraaade



Series: harry potter oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Baking, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Song: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatoraaade/pseuds/Gatoraaade
Summary: What memory would Remus Lupin call upon to cast his patrounus charm?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: harry potter oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Happy Little Memory

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and not my best writing. i wrote it in the middle of the night last night because i couldn't sleep and figured i might as well publish it.

It had been a rainy August night a few years after they had graduated from Hogwarts. The rain was bouncing off the roof of Remus and Sirius’s house making the house feel warm and cozy. Remus was in the kitchen baking something, time had made the memory too fuzzy to remember exactly what, that made the entire house smell of chocolate. Sirius was blasting music in the dining room, singing at the top of his lungs and dancing his way into the kitchen.   
“ ‘That’s because I’m a good old fashioned lover boy!’ “ he sang, incredibly off key, picking up and a spatula and holding it up to his mouth like a microphone.   
Remus giggled as he watched his boyfriend. “You’re cute.”  
Sirius stopped his singing to give him a mock offended look. “I am scary and tough, I am not ‘cute’ “ he said trying and failing to hold back his grin.   
Remus laughed again. “Sure you are.” he said as he leaned down to kiss his hairline.  
It’s such a simple memory, there were so many much more momentous moments in their relationship, and yet it’s Remus’s favorite. He had loved Sirius with all of his heart, deep down he still did, and he thought that Sirius had felt the same way about him.  
Sometimes it was easier to imagine that Sirius had died rather than accept the truth. The Sirius he knew, or at least thought he knew, would never had done something like that.   
Somewhere deep down Remus believed that he was innocent, but that was just a silly fantasy. It had been 12 years, it was time he accepted that the man he fell in love with didn’t ever actually exist.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! pls leave a comment telling me what you think! i always love hearing from yall.


End file.
